Ever After Happily
by SimplyStarkidAmy
Summary: My name is Blaine Anderson. This is my story. My adventure. How I found my handsome prince. basically my idea of what Blaine's back story is. I dont own/or am affiliated in any way with Glee title taken from Jay Brannan's song Ever After Happily
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, long time no action on here, I know, and I'm really sorry! But here's a new story that I promise I will actually update semi-regularly. Its just the intro, but if it works out the way I'm planning, it should actually turn out ok, and will probably be relitively long, so here goes...enjoy**

* * *

I can't really begin to tell you when my fascination with love arose. I guess it would make sense to say it stemmed from my ongoing love affair with Disney when I was growing up. The whole notion that you would find a handsome prince who would sweep you off of your feet in the midst of the trouble in your life and save you from the wicked witches and such who would always try to bring you down. Then you would live happily ever after. I guess that kind of makes sense. To a five year old. I mean, at that time, what have you got to worry about when you can just as easily get swept off into the world of Ariel or Mulan and have great adventures, win the handsom prince or hero and live happily ever after. Maybe thats it. I was so in love with the idea that love would rescue you. Whisk you off into a new world.

Maybe I just looked into love as an escape. Or as a fantasy. Waiting for my handsome prince to rescue me.

My name is Blaine Anderson. This is my love story. How I was waiting to be saved. Looking for my adventure. My handsome hero.

* * *

**woo prologue...I promise, the next chapters will be a lot longer, but woo, let me know what y'all think, muchos love, Amy Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

__**So yeah, welcome to chapter 2...or chapter one, technically 1, the first one was only really the prologue. PLEASE forgive my ignorance to the american high school system. Wikipedia said high school starts at age 14 and I know it lasts for 4 years, but as to when terms start etc. I'm just going on the British stuff, so yeah.  
I dont own Blaine Anderson, or Glee, just this fic. Enjoy! Xx  
**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

Groaning, I blindly reached across my bedside dresser, looking for the source of the irritating noise that dared to wake me from my sleep. After hitting the alarm with perhaps a little too much force, I slowly sat up in bed and ran my hand through the no doubt sky high mess of curls on my head, shuddering slightly at the thought of what it would take to contain the, lets face it, beast of a hair do in order to make me look at least a little bit normal.  
I looked over at my alarm clock and caught sight of the date. Monday 4th September. This was it. My first day at Westerville South High School. I've gotta admit, dispite it being an "exciting new adventure in my life" and "a wonderful opportunity to broaden my social and academic horizons" as my mother dearest liked to put it, I really was not all that excited at the prospect of starting high school. I mean, I've watch tv. Kids are mean at high school. I mean, you look a little out of place and BAM... you're having your stuff stolen and your head is making a wonderful vacation down the U-bend of the nearest toilet. Trust me, I know these things. Well, at least judging by what my brother used to tell us, from his good old days as Westerville South's resident jock and (self-titled) badass.  
Sighing, I dragged myself from the safety of the duvet that I was more than content to hide behind for the day, and shuffled into the bathroom down the hall. Glancing at my reflection, I noticed that my hair did in fact resemble something like an eagle would happily lay their eggs in. Rather than attempting to attack it with a brush, I grabbed a handful of gel and slicked it back as flat as I could manage. After combing it into a somewhat presentable style, I walked back to my room, and set about deciding what to wear for the day.

_Now...I could go all casual, maybe skipping the bow ties for a change...but then, would that make me look kind of like I dont care? Or is that the right impression...am I meant to care about high school? Argh where is Cooper when you need him? RIGHT...so...maybe not the bow ties, but how about...yeah...jeans...shirt...my lucky red jacket with the white striped collar...sorted_

I pulled the outfit on, then turned to look at myself in the mirror. Well at least I could get through the day knowing that I at least look like I care about my appearance, and not like one of those strange grungy people that try to look like a modern day Kurt Cobain but end up looking like someone who has lost all their other clothes and forgotten how to use a shower and a hairdresser. I mean...its not like they could ever pull of the classical rugged look of Kurt Cobain...his whole rebel "I don't care what you think, cause I know I'm awesome so I'm gonna sit and brood with my guitar about it" look, its totally a one off, also, kinda hot...  
_DAMN BLAINE! NO!_

Yeah...totally did not just think that. Damn...I've got to get through high school...without anyone finding out that I was gay. I mean it was all very well me knowing, but that was IT. My family didn't know. So there was no way people with the potential to torture me every day were gonna find out. I mean I've read those stories and its just...that can't happen...I wont happen...Oh god what will I do...they're totally gonna find out and then...and then...

I broke out of my inner panic, sitting on the end of my bed, head down, trying to regulate my breathing. How could I forget? I mean, I'm not the most obvious of gay guys, at least, I don't think I am, but still, it was not something that I could afford for people to find out about me. I just needed to get through...FOUR YEARS...without people knowing. But hey, I've got this far in my life without my family finding out...so what was another few years?

Feeling slightly calmer, I checked my reflection once more, and walked downstairs to meet my family for breakfast before catching the bus to school.  
_

"Morning Blaine, looking forward to you first day at high school"

My mom greeted me, pressing a plate of toast into my hand as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" I said, sitting at the breakfast bar, taking a mouthful of toast, "Yeah, totally, its gonna be pretty cool, I guess"

"Oh Blaine, look at you...growing up, heading to high school...soon you'll be getting your first girlfriend, going to prom...graduating...its all happening so fast!"

By this point my mom was getting pretty emotional, something that I'll never really understand, I mean, what was it with parents and their need to cry over every milestone, however insignificant in your life.

"Yeah I know, but mom...it's just high school...I'm not running off anywhere, no big deal"I replied, finishing my toast and leaning over to give her a hug. Luckily, my mom is pretty much the same size as me, so its easy to just wrap an arm over her shoulder comfortingly, "I'll see you later, tell you all about my BIG DAY" I laughed, air quoting the BIG DAY, subtly mocking her, before moving quickly out of the way when she swung a cloth at me and grabbing my bag.

"Oh shush you, be safe, don't forget to ask if you get lost and be polite to everyone you meet!" my mom called after me before I disappeared through the front door to school

Not at all looking forward to what waited for me there.

* * *

**Woo chapter 1...told y'all it would be longer!  
so yeah, here's to hoping I got the voice of Blaine right for ya'll and that this wasn't as rambling as it felt when I was writing it. I tend to just type and hope for the best. I have a general idea of where this is going, but as of yet, and how to get there, still undetermined.  
Next time, Blaine's first day at Westerville South High School  
Let me know what y'all think and i'll see if i can talk rumbleroar into giving you a ride on his back ;)  
Muchos love, Amy Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter three/2/whatever you wanna call it. Its HIGH SCHOOL TIME!  
Thankyou to Nurse Kate for your review, I kind of based it on my reluctance to start secondary school, but I might kind of weave a backstory into this backstory, if that makes sense! Also, I know! They should just write in an episode called like the GEL-VENTION about the evident gel addiction xD  
I dont own glee yadayadayada, I hope you enjoy Xx**

* * *

Sitting on the bus to school, I've gotta say is an experience and a half that I won't be forgetting in a hurry. Seriously, isn't the idea of having food to actually EAT the stuff, not throw it at various other people? Urgh. I shuddered, picking a slice of butter covered ham off of my shoulder that had mysteriously come flying towards me, muttereing under my breath. I really wasn't much of a crowd person. I really could not wait till I could get my own licence and car, and not have to deal with bus journeys any longer.

_Cheer up Blainers, for all you know, this could be fun! New people, new classes, smile! _

My attempts at giving myself a half hearted pep talk actually made me smile a little, finding it sort of silly that I was this worked up about starting a school. I mean, I have survived this bus journey so far, and who knows...I could have friends...I mean, I did at my last school, sort of...ok, they were team mates...but that counts, sort of. And who knows, they might have a track team here. There's always something to get involved in. Lets face it Blaine, the more jock-like you become, the less people are gonna suspect anything, so that means NO choir, no theatre club, nada, nope, end of.

Ok, maybe I was being a little to harsh, but I really dont want a stressful high school life like you read about on the internet. Lets face it, if people knew I was gay, that would only make things worse than they have the potential to be. I remember Cooper telling me about the kid in his class who came out in his juniour year, so the jocks literally set fire to his stuff! I mean, I dont want that, NO-ONE does. So the longer I stay in the closet, the better. Hey, who knows, maybe I'll meet Mr Tumnus for tea or something.

FINALLY, the bus pulled into the parking lot of the school, and I filed out with the other kids, looking up at the somewhat daunting grey brick of Westerville South. I've been here before, to watch Coopers football games, and when he graduated, but being a student here, just seemed so much more...scary. I walked with a group of kids into the building, feeling somewhat lost amogst the sheer volume of people shouting across the hall to eachother. It was like a sea of people, dotted with the occassional teacher, trying to push through the crowd without spilling their coffee on the stacks of paper clutched close to their bodies. Gotta say, really did not envy them.

Thanks to the induction meeting held the Friday before, I knew where my locker was. The only problem was that it was oh so conveniently situated on the third floor on the west side of the school. I was on the ground floor of the north side. And with, I checked my watch, twenty minutes till the bell rang for the start of lessons, I kinda felt a little doomed.  
_Better get moving then, cause gotta say Blainers, standing on the spot wont do you any favours  
_I told myself, and made my way down the corridor to the left of me, praying that I would reach my locker in time, and in one piece.

By the time I found my locker, I felt like I had been caught in several raves. Seriously, the amount of people that just stand about in huge groups in the middle of corridors is beyond belief! You'd think they'd have something better to do.  
I scanned the emerald green wall of lockers until I found mine. Right at the end. At the bottom. Great. Number 899. I turned the lock, opening the door which made a delightful screeching noice.  
_Note to self, buy oil for lockers  
_I told myself as I pulled various folders and notebooks out of my bag and shoved them into my locker. I pulled out my timetable from my pocket to see what I faced for the day. I had english first, with some teacher called Mr Salmon. Geez...I bet he got hell for that name. Luckily it was just a floor below where I was now, so it didn't take me long to get there.

I reached the class just as the warning bell rang, telling the various people about the school that there was only five minutes until lessons started. I scanned the room, looking for an empty desk and found one in the middle row on the far left. Walking over I slumped into the chair, throwing my bag under the desk and pulling out a notepad and a pen, and started doodling miscellaneous pictures on the cover.  
I spent a good three minutes doing this when,  
"Excuse me, is it okay if I sit here"  
I looked up and I swear I had to stop my jaw from hitting the ground. There stood, quite possibly the best looking guy I had seen in real life ever.(Obviously discounting Zac Efron, who I totally had a BOSS poster of...hidden at the back of my wardrobe). But seriously, this kid, whoever he was, was ... just...wow. He had pale blonde hair that swept across his forhead, but not enough to hide the sparkly blue eyes that were set in behind a mass of long but pale eyelashes. He had a few cute little freckles dottes across his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and nose and lips that were curled up in shy but slightly bemused expression. In short. He. Was. Beautiful.

"Erm...are you okay...hey...can you hear me...I can not sit here, if thats the problem or..."

His voice...so soft, kind of deep, but souldfull...wait...voice? DAMN IT BLAINE! HES TRYING TO TALK TO YOU

"Oh sorry, got...distracted, sure, seats all yours" I said, no doubt grinning like an Alcatraz escapee, "My name's Blaine, by the way, Blaine Anderson" I said, half thrusting my hand in his face for him to shake, almost smaking him square in the nose...the strong...perfect nose...  
_Oh yeah...real smooth Blaine. You almose injure the kid, and sit there all but drooling at him...and all you think about is his facial features...reeeeaal gentlmanly_

"Haha, thanks, I'm Anthony. Anthony Jenson. Nice to meet you, Blaine" he said, shaking my hand briefly, before sliding into the chair next to me. He smiled quickly at me, before pulling a pen and a crumpled piece of paper out of his bag, which he had hung over the back of the chair, and started tapping his pen against the table.

I was just about to open my mouth, probably to ask him something stupid or blurt out just how stunning he looked in the light that was coming in from the window beind him (to be honest, my mind seemed to have deserted me for the time being, so I was kind of stuck in the whole NOT BLURTING EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE THINKING mode) when the teacher walked in.

The class startedd and I swear I went on for an enternity. Whilst the teacher was talking about the something or rather to do with something about Wuthering Heights, I was pretending to take notes, whilst sneaking cheeky glimpses at Anthony beside me. I could tell that this class at least would be bearable, if only for the eye candy next to me.

When the bell rang, I snapped out of my boy-admiring reverie and started packing things into my bag, when Anthony spoke again.  
"So Blaine, where are you at next? I'm in History. It would be nice to kind of have a friend to walk with, if you're going that way." He smiled at me, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Erm...hang on," I said, pulling out my timetable. "09.40-10.40 European Geography N23...thats a floor above History right?" I asked, smiling up at Anthony, who nodded, "Then sure, lets walk" I smiled, hitching my bag onto my shoulder, following Anthony out of the door.

Suddenly, high school seemed to get a lot better.

* * *

**So that was high school. I had a plan to make it a much more in depth look into his day, which I might do for next chapter, or I might just leave it kind of open and ambiguous, and instead just make referals to it in the next chapter, but we'll see where the imagination takes us :D  
Let me know what y'all think m'loves  
Muchos Love,  
Amy Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! We have a chapter 4! HAZZAH for new chapters. I've gotta say, i'm kind of weary about this one...I'm really not sure how it turned out, cause sometimes, i read it and its ok, other times, it seems like its a bit stop-start and all over the place, but I dunno, here it is anyway!  
In reply to Nurse Kate - thanks! Serisouly it means a lot that you're liking this, like MEGA! I love the whole narnia thing too, and I think Blaine and Mr Tumnus would have some seriously epic conversations lol. I'm planning to go into more depth about how Blaine is in school, at SOME point. I will get there :D, But seriously, thankyou for sticking through this :D Muchos LOVE**

AAAANYWAY...I don't own Glee or Wuthering Heights, they belong to RIB and Emily Bronte  
*less than three*  


* * *

Walking through the door after a long day of school has gotta be one of the most relieving feelings in the world. I think I can quite accurately conclude that my shoulders have never been more bruised, due to the sheer amount of people that knocked into them with either their bags or their own bodies. And don't get me started on the amount of times people stood on my feet. You'd think people would be able to see other people in a packed out corridor, but apparently not. On the plus side, at least I had a friend. Does that sound really lame? Like I've never had a friend before? I dunno, maybe. BUT thats not the point. The point is, I had a friend. Called Andrew. Who was, most likely, the most beautiful guy in the year. Not only that, but he turned out to be all kinds of awesome. I mean, based on my judgments from what he told me, no guy should be allowed to be that awesome and that good looking, and that NICE. I mean it just makes the rest of us look bad.  
But yes...back on topic.  
After we left the english room, Andrew started telling me more about himself. He had just moved to the area from California, because his mom and dad were divorced, and his mom wanted a new start for his family. He had two sisters, one was seventeen, and planning to make it to the top of the cheerleading squad, make prom queen yadayadayada, and the other was five and obsessed with all things Disney. (understandable, because lets face it, anyone who says they aren't in love with Disney is in blatent denial). His eyes lit up, making the light blue sparkle when he spoke about his family. Huh...real family guy. Coming from a household where success and work came first and foremost, that was kinda hard for me to comprehend.  
He was looking to try out for the soccar team, he used to play back in California, and was quite good, so wanted to try his luck here. We spoke a bit about sports, how I liked to run, and how he thought football was okay, but he felt soccar required more skill. I found this quite funny, after growing up with Cooper, who worshiped football like a strange religion. It was nice to talk to someone who though football wasn't the be all and end all of the world.  
It turned out we had quite a few classes together, English (obviously), Biology, Maths and Spanish. Urgh spanish. I hate languages, I mean if most of the world speaks english anyway, why do I have to learn another language. But science I loved. I liked finding out the roots to everything, having a logical explanation for something seemed to make it easier to understand, so I was totally in my element in biology. Nothing like a bit of homeostasis to kick start a no-doubt interesting lesson. AND Andrew decided to be my official lab partner for the day. Bonus.  
By the end of the day, not only did I have Andrew as my friend, but I also had said friends number, which I can tell you, receiving said number made me do a little Carlton dance on the inside, whilst trying to surpress my "Inner Gay" from the outside. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to look totally besotted with a guy literally a day after you've met them. Especially if you're a guy too.

I walked up to my bedroom, and threw my bag into the corner, before collapsing on my bed face up.  
_Urgh...better start the homework. Woo.  
_Its not that I was a bad student, I mean I averaged good grades, I just didn't like homework. Well...unless it was good homework. Maths was ok. Biology was the best. English, Spanish...urgh...not even worth the words to complain about. I pulled myself off my bed and grabbed the necessary books out of it, deciding to get the spanish work out of the way first.  
_**Write a short essay detailing your family and home life as well as your hobbies  
**_I could tell that this was NOT gonna be a fun assignment.

An hour and a half later, I closed my books, deciding that I would read and annotate the first chapter of Wuthering Heights later. I stratched and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

**17.45 1 NEW MESSAGE - ANDREW**  
**Hey Blaine, here's to hoping that you are alive after that spanish work. If you needed help, let me know. I love me some spanish. Anyway...soccar tryouts are tomorrow, if you wanna go Andrew.  
**

I smiled. Strange kid. As if anyone could really like spanish. Having said that, I was being invited to soccar tryouts. Well, kind of. I didn't really like the sport, the whole idea of running about trying to kick a ball, whilst kicking other people in the shins "by accident" didn't really appeal, but hey, I could be a good friend and support him right? Friends do that all the time. I think. I thought about it for a bit, debating whether it would be deemed as creepy for me to just sit and watch Andrew try out. And anyway, I met get roped into trying out, and I really didn't want that. I typed out a reply;

**18.59 ****TO-ANDREW  
How you like spanish is beyond me. I literally do NOT see the appeal. I might have to take you up on the helping offer one day, at least if I'm ever hoping to pass this class. As for tryouts...Lets say I'm too clumsy for any sport with co-ordination. But good luck. Blaine**

Pressing the send button, I threw my phone onto my bed and walked downstairs, hoping to find some form of food.

I walked into the kitchen and found my father sitting at the table typing avidly on his laptop. My dad is a lawyer for a huge insurance company that deals with clients that attempt to make some kind of insurance fraud or scam or something or rather. If I'm being totally honest, I never really paid attention to what my father does. In fact, I try to not pay attention to my father. He's not...how do I put this...the most fatherly type. I mean sure he doesn't like beat us or anything, but he's very...isolated, like he doesn't really want to be with us. Its the same treatment towards my mom, but he at least tries to communicate with her. I guess now that Cooper is out in the world and making various commercials, my father is willing to talk to him about mone, and success. But with me, its like I'm invisible. In some ways, I guess thats a good thing. Lets just say my father isn't really the most open minded of people.  
Anyway, enough about my father. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of orange juice, pouring myself a glass and putting the bottle back, closing the fridge behind me, notincing my father starting at the noise, looking over at me with a look of surprice mixed with annoyance. Not surprising really. He looked like that all the time. Surprised when he realised that there were actually people in the world outside of him, and then annoyed at their audacity to breathe in the same environment. I nodded towards him, rolling my eyes slightly when he frowned at me slightly before turning back to his beloved work. I swear, if I'm ever lucky enough to have kids when I'm older, I am gonna be such a dorkey and cuddly dad that my kids are gonna be sick of me. But ah well.  
Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, I headed back to my room, finding a text on my phone from Andrew;

**19.46 FROM ANDREW**

**I have no idea what you mean Blaine, spanish is COOL.  
Seriously, co-ordination? Thats your excuse for not playing the most awesome of sports. SHAME BLAINE ANDERSON. SHAAAME :D. Andrew**

I smiled at the text, thinking that I have never actually be _shamed_before. I mean do people actually wish shame on people anymore? I replied;

**19.57. TO ANDREW  
Spanish = NEVER in a million years will be cool. And serisously...Shame...what are you, from the 50's lol. Blaine**

**20.01 FROM ANDREW  
NO! Spanish will ALWAYS be cool. And shaming will forever be the way forwards my friend. You shall forever live in shame for your lack of understanding of the skills and awesomeness of soccar. Andrew**

**20.03 TO ANDREW  
Spanish sucks. End of.  
And fine. If you want to believe that, then fine. Just know that really REALLY deep down, you know I'm right. Blaine**

**20.07 FROM ANDREW  
Well, if thinking that makes you happy Blaine, then sure. You're totally right  
*rolls eyes*. Andrew**

I laughed at the message, deciding to reply to it after I'd had a shower. I could still feel the strange feeling of SCHOOL BUS that seemed to stick to me. It kind of reminded me of the smell of processed ham and B.O. Never a good mix, if you ask me. Grabbing a towel, I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. As I waited for the water to heat up I thought about how different Andrew seemed in comparison the the run-of-the-mill jocks that you tend to meet in high school, like my brother used to be. He wasn't arrogant and actually seemed to give a damn about his school work, and really loved his family. Huh, maybe there was hope for the world of testosterone fueled sports and sex obsessed teenage boys after all.  
After washing the masses of gel out of my hair and feeling considerably cleaner, I waded back to my bedroom, pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of navy flannel pajama pants. I looked over at my clock, which read 20.50, and climbed into bed to read Wuthering Heights. Gotta say, if anything was gonna send me to sleep, this book would, but I would try to at least get through the first chapter before going to sleep. Yeah it was early, but hey, I was an early riser, and sleep, in my opinion...best part of my day.

_"1801, - I have just returned from a visit to my landlord – the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England I do not believe that I could have..."_...

* * *

**So that was chapter 4  
OK...so I am really in need of a BETA, someone who can help me to correct the literally dozens of grammatical and spelling errors that I know pop up in this story, as well as someone to bounce ideas off of, so let me know if you're interested in helping out. I will, I promise, love you for ever and ever and ever!  
Also, let me know what y'all think about this thus far, and any ideas that you have for plot twists/lines. I have literally no plans for this...well I do, I have a final destination, and I know EXACTLY whats gonna happen from a CERTAIN point, but till then, I'm just going with the flow, so if anyone has anything that they want to see occur, or anything that i've written so far that they dont think is/will work(ing), then let me know,  
Muchos Love,**

Amy Xx


End file.
